Herbs and spices have long been used in food and beverage preparations. They have been used to enhance flavoring and provide for the user's overall sense of well-being. For example, Panax ginseng (Asiatic ginseng) provides root-derived preparations that are reported to variously stimulate and relax the nerves (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,130 discussed below). Typical dosages recommended for the elderly or for long-term disabilities are 400-800 mg. of dried root equivalent per day. Authorities on the subject recommend for stressful situations, in the young, 600-2,000 mg. of dried root equivalent per day for up to three weeks in any month.
Linden or limeflowers (Tilia europaea) provides flower-derived preparations that are reported to provide a relaxant and healing effect on blood vessel walls. They have been suggested for persons with cardivascular conditions who exhibit pronounced anxiety or tension factor. Dosages of 1-4 g. dried flowers equivalent, three or more times daily have been recommended. Teas prepared from Tilia are recognized as traditional domestic favorites.
Oats (Avena sativa) as whole plant preparations are widely recommended as being generally beneficial for all states of debility, particularly involving the nervous system (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,665 discussed below). They have been recommended to be taken for conditions such as depression, and a diverse spectrum of physical deseases. Recommended amounts are 1-4 g. dried herb or oatmeal equivalent three times daily.
Balm mint (Melissa officinalis) is known for its pleasant and characteristic scent. Whole plant preparations are recommended as relaxants for calming the nerves and for improving digestion. It is prepared as a drink to relieve a range of dyspeptic conditions. Recommended amounts are 1-4 g. dried herb equivalent at least three times daily.
Lavender (Lavendula officinalis and other L. species) is recommended for the same type applications as Balm mint. Recommended amounts are 0.5-2 g. dried flowers equivalent three times daily.
Several patents have issued that relate to various uses of herbs and herbal compositions, including the following. Grollier, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,618, describe cosmetic compositions that use both Melissa and Tilia. Hachiya et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,130, describe a method of preparing dried ginseng and an alcoholic (ethanolic) beverage or elixir and reports that ginseng exhibits sedative, stimulative and diuretic activities.
Kovacs, U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,665, describes a food supplement composition containing an oat extract and an extract of nettle. The combined extracts can be in the form of powder added to a beverage or fruit juice to provide a nutritional drink. The powder products can be incorporated into other forms.